Fuyu Kaen
|kanji= 冬 火炎 |rōmaji= Fuyu Kaen |alias=Hidden Blade |race=Human |gender= Male |age= 36 |height= 180 cm |weight= 65 lb |birthday= |eyes=Yellow |hair=Gray |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Uepon's Bodyguard Militia Leader |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Uepon Mausu |previous partner= |base of operations= Harmony |status=Active |relatives=Father (Deceased) |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= Katana |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }}'Fuyu Kaen '(冬 火炎 Fuyu Kaen) is the human non-mage who is appointed to Wizard Council Member Uepon Mausu's side as his personal bodyguard, swearing oath to protect Uepon Mausu from death even if it must be done with Fuyu's. Skilled with a blade Fuyu has become a force to be reckoned with due to his lethality without the use of magic. Partnered with Uepon in his rebellion against the Independent Guild Herboren, who currently control the trade centre town Harmony. Fuyu acts as the main general for the army, with Uepon funding all aspects of the organisation. From supplying equipment and hiring mercenaries, combined with Fuyu's strategies and tactics brings the rebellion to a close tie in power to Herboren. A skilled swordsman since the young age of seven, Fuyu has mastered several sword fighting arts originating from different parts of the world. Combined with his knowledge of the human anatomy Fuyu knows every weak spot and areas that could end in fatal wounds when met with Fuyu's blade, making it deadly to spar with him due to his intelligence and tactics. Many of his techniques were self taught and were carried on to to be taught to many students wishing to study under his guidance. Appearance With gray flowing hair that reach down to his shoulders, Fuyu remains as a mysterious figure donning a mysterious one-eyed mask that shields the appearance of his left eye. With only his right eye visible and in use Fuyu may seem disabled and unhealthy in combat in the eyes of a master swords man, but this proves as false as even Fuyu can exceed the skill of some well known masters of the art. His constant expression of blankness is his most common image, with the chance of even the smallest smile ever appearing on his face, and creates a sinister and unexplainable vibe to Fuyu's character. He wears long and plain materials, in the colours of black, white and red along with a long green sash that goes around his waist and tied into the front of his appearance. Underneath the long white material worn as a robe is a top half of a black Yukata that covers is prodominatly seen covering his right half of the body as well as his right arm. Fuyu dons red baggy pants that hang down to his calfs, leaving the rest of his legs to be covered with a pair of dark grey socks and worn out leatherbuckled shoes. Personality Fuyun is an advanced strategist in the art of war Category:Datwikiguy Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Non-Mage